Whispering Shadows
by Dovesong123
Summary: My first story. Eighteen cats must fulfill a huge prophecy to save the Clans from a huge danger, with the help of some outsiders. I suck at summaries. ALLEGIANCES UP! Rated T for blood and death.


**Allegiances**

**MoonClan**

Leader: Spottedstar-dappled gray-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy: Paleriver-pale gray she-cat with a white stripe down spine and blue eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Medicine Cat: Rowanheart-ginger tabby tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Warriors: Shrewpool-brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightwing-silver-and-white-she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Wetpaw

Darkfrost-dark gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Icespirit-fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Cloudpaw-gray-and-white tom with green eyes

Streampaw-silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Wetpaw-mottled dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Frostpaw-black she-cat with white paws and pale amber eyes

Queens: Blizzardfern-white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Copperkit (ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes) and Ashkit (flecked pale gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Sootbird-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Kits: Stormkit (dark gray tom with dark blue eyes) and Inkkit (dappled white-and-black she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Elders: Jaypelt-gray tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes

Feathermoon-dark gay-and white she-cat with green eyes

**SunClan**

Leader: Driftstar-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Brightflash-ginger-and-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Medicine Cat: Berrycloud-cream she-cat with pale gray eyes

Apprentice: Kestrelflame

Warriors: Starfire-ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes

Firestripe-pale ginger tom with a darker stripe down his spine and green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Fallowfall-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Mossyleaf-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Briarpaw

Appleberry-creamy ginger she-cat with dark orange, almost red eyes

Apprentices: Kestrelflame-white, brown, and ginger tom with green eyes

Sandpaw-pale gold she-cat with pale green eyes

Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom with teal eyes

Briarpaw-tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat with silver eyes

Queens: Blossomsplash-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Bumblekit-gold-and-black tabby tom with gray eyes, Goldenkit-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, Dustkit-light brown tom with amber eyes

Shinningfur-bright silver she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Brindlekit-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Mottlekit-black-and-white tom with amber eyes, Daykit-pale cream she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Heatherfang-brown tabby she-cat with smoky blue eyes

Pebblecloud-mottled gray tom with cloudy blue eyes

**DawnClan**

Leader: Hazelstar-pale gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Deputy: Dayfur-honey-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Spiritfrost-white she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Warriors: Morningpoppy-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Bravefrost-dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Swiftwing-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ivydapple-dabbled white-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Apprentices: Mousepaw-gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw-pale gray-and-white she-cat with dawn blue eyes

Poppypaw-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderpaw-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Fern-eye-white she-cat with green eyes, blind in one eye

Kits: Cinnamonkit-red-brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes, Rosekit-dark cream she-cat with pale cream swirls and blue eyes

Elders: Gorsefur-pale gray tom with blue eyes

**LightClan**

Leader: Briarstar-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Scorchfall-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dewpath-cream-and-gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Warriors: Clovernose-brown she-cat with a white flash on her nose and green eyes

Eaglefur-light brown tom with a white head, paws, and tail and amber eyes

Tallstripe-white tom with long golden stripe down his spine and blue eyes

Whitecloud-fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Apprentices: Breezepaw-pale gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes

Flowerpaw-pinkish cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Prickletail-honey-colored tabby she-cat with a crushed tail and blue eyes

Kits: Sparkkit-ginger tom with orange eyes, Patchkit-golden-and-white tom with amber eyes, Honeykit-pale brown tabby she-cat, Shinningkit/**Shinningkit**-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes/**silver tabby she-cat with green eyes**

Elders: Crowfur-smoky gray tom

**BreezeClan**

Leader: Featherstar-pale silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Mallowleaf-gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallenbriar-mottled brown she-cat with one amber eye

Apprentice: Jaycloud

Warriors: Olivemist-tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

Fernwish-dappled pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Tumblepaw

Splashface-white tom with a gray face and blue eyes

Russetfang-ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Briarleaf-dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Blossomheart-pale brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Jaycloud-gray tabby-and-white tom with blind blue eyes

Tumblepaw-mottled brown-and-ginger tom with green eyes

Cedarpaw-dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

Bumblepaw-very pale gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Queens: Sweetfur-cream-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Graykit-thick-furred gray tom, Minnowkit-dark gay-and-white she-cat

Elders: Reedfur-light brown tabby tom

**LeafClan**

Leader: Miststar-pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy: Duskstorm-dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Starshimmer-silver tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Warriors: Mossriver-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

Flowerleaf-dark brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Graysky-pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Nightpath-black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Pebblefall-gray she-cat with green eyes

Splashbriar-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Lightningstreak-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white-streaked muzzle and pale amber eyes

Apprentices: Featherpaw-silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Blizzardpaw-large white tom with blue eyes

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, chest, and tail tip and light green eyes

Icepaw-pale gray she-cat with silvery-blue eyes

Ripplepaw-calico she-cat with blue eyes

Blazepaw-golden tabby tom with orange eyes

Queens: Watershadow-gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Ivykit-light gray tabby-and-white she-cat with light green eyes

Foster Kits: Copperkit-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, Wetkit-mottled dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Elders: Mudmask-brown tom with amber eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

Stick-brown tom with amber eyes

Snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes

Cora-black she-cat with orange eyes

Shorty-brown tabby tom with a short tail and amber eyes

Tess-gray she-cat with a lighter gray mark on her forehead, lighter gray chest, and blue eyes

Chirp-pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudy-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Dapple-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Flower-dappled white-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Frisk-flecked brown tom with blue eyes

Fritz-black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Frosty-pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Hussar-gray tom with orange eyes

Icicle-pale gray she-cat with a white chest, white stripe on her forehead, and pale blue eyes

Minty-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sniff-dark gray tom with a lighter gray muzzle and dark green eyes

Snowflake-pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Birdy-gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Jennette-small Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Little Mew-gray tom with lighter gray fur on his head and blue eyes

Pad-gray tom with green eyes

Princess-light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and green eyes

Raindrop-white she-cat with a black-and-gray raindrop marking on her forehead and blue eyes

Ruby-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Socks-Black tom with white paws, tail tip, and muzzle and blue eyes


End file.
